War and Peace
by Austin Seville
Summary: Alvin starts a prank war with Simon, but with two sorcerers in the family, he may be in over his head.
1. Chapter 1

Life in the Seville family had been quite eventful lately, of this Austin was acutely aware. Alvin had started a prank war with Simon, firing the first salvo a few days prior. It came in the form of Simon's underwear mysteriously going missing during a routine shower. Covered with only a towel, the bespectacled 11 year-old sought aid from the elder of his two adopted siblings. Instead of using his powers to locate the white, cotton briefs, Austin convinced his boyfriend to join him in wearing diapers.

Hours later, Simon was enjoying his new undergarments, and- while his briefs had yet to be found- felt that Alvin's prank had sufficiently backfired. As such, he'd opted against returning fire, hoping for peace before the next big incident his brother caused. Alas, Alvin had not been swayed, and both Austin and Noah could sense more pranks brewing. The former sorcerer warned his red-clad brother that he was playing with fire, and would face appropriate retaliation for any pranks aimed at Simon.

Unfortunately, the message fell on deaf ears.

* * *

 **Friday the 13th**

 **Incident #1: 3rd Period Gym**

* * *

Alvin, Austin and Simon shared the same gym class right before lunch. Now in 6th grade, the boys were required to change into school-issued athletic attire for the duration of class. All went well until the end of the period, as everyone gathered in the locker rooms for the second time. Austin and Simon were among the last to enter, arriving at their lockers to find Alvin stripped to his underwear and grinning ear to ear.

Austin quickly used his sorcerer's senses to check the contents of each brother's locker, finding Simon's empty. His boyfriend's clothing instead resided on the concrete outside. As Alvin turned to mock the bespectacled preteen, Austin made a subtle change.

"Hey, Simon, anything get stolen from your locker today?" the eldest brother toyed. His genius brother checked and found his lock still in place, along with all of his belongings. He turned back to Alvin with a knowing grin.

"Nah, everything's there," he replied nonchalantly. Normally, the bespectacled preteen refrained from such mischievousness, but when Alvin started things, he'd make an exception. Meanwhile, Austin smirked and faked a pained expression.

"Looks like you weren't so lucky, Al," he toyed. Alvin gasped and whirled around, finding his locker empty. Knowing where he'd hidden Simon's clothing, Alvin rushed outside in just his white and red briefs. Austin smirked as his brother carelessly let the door click shut before he realized his clothes were elsewhere. Now locked outside, Alvin turned crimson as the band practice behind him devolved into a chorus of laughter.

With other students equally amused, the gym coach was forced to let Alvin inside himself. Taking advantage of the distraction, his brothers were able to sneak into the same shower stall. Cleaning up quickly, they spent some time kissing before they went to change out. Alvin had just managed to pull on his own clothing when they returned, heading sheepishly for the lunchroom.

"I warned him he was playing with fire," Austin assured his mate. Simon chuckled and pulled out their changing supplies since the room was now empty.

"He'll learn... eventually..."

* * *

 **Incident #2: Lunchroom**

* * *

The three brothers, now joined by Noah and Theodore, soon found themselves together again at their table in the cafeteria. They had all brought lunch from home, and the two feuding brothers had both chosen a bottle of Gatorade as their drink. Coincidentally, the two sports drinks were of the same flavor, and easily confused. When he thought no one was looking, Alvin slipped a sleeping pill into Simon's open bottle, a plan forming.

Austin had, of course, seen the action out of the corner of his eye, and was now plotting his brother's comeuppance. He noted the plan Alvin had cooked up, as well as the fact that the red-clad preteen shared his need to pee after strenuous physical activity. This was a perfect ploy, as Alvin was too distracted by his failed prank to go earlier. Subtly, Austin swapped the two Gatorades with his magic, and then paused for a few moments.

"Hey, Al, Si, first to finish their drink can have my dessert!" he offered, holding up a chocolate snack cake. Dave allowed the boys to each pack one such item, and the chance to have two was something Alvin couldn't pass up. Surprisingly, Simon reached for his drink as well, and both boys began to chug the grape-flavored liquid. However, mere seconds into the challenge, Alvin's eyelids began to flutter. He stopped drinking immediately, but it was too late: his head crash-landed in Theodore's mashed potatoes.

Alvin awoke groggily, but quickly straightened up, remembering what had happened. To his horror, he found that all four of his limbs were duct-taped to a wall of lockers! What's more, a poofy, white diaper was taped around his midsection. Not only that, but he had soaked it in his sleep, having forgotten to go after gym. Austin and Simon, the former munching on his snack cake, stood nearby, grinning at him. As if the laughter from passersby wasn't humiliating enough, the principal walked up at that very moment.

"Mr. Seville, I don't know who taped you to those lockers, but that is _not_ appropriate school attire." As Alvin was dragged off, his brothers headed towards their next class. Passing the dance hall, Austin spotted a sign-up sheet and stopped in his tracks. Simon turned to see what had caught his boyfriend's eye.

"Did you sign up for Ballet?" Austin questioned. Simon shook his head, swallowing hard. That class would mean wearing a tutu, and that would expose his diaper in front of a bunch of girls! Screw being even, Alvin was going down!

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Austin asked, smirking. Simon nodded, grinning evilly.

* * *

 **Incident #3: 5th Period**

* * *

Alvin, now clad in a fresh outfit brought by Dave, was about to leave the principal's office with a detention slip for later. However, as usual he'd forgotten his schedule, and wasn't sure where he needed to go. Reluctantly, he turned to the principal for help.

"Would you happen to know where my next class is?" he asked. The stern, older woman actually smiled at the sound of his humility.

"H106, the dance hall..." her voice trailed off as she noted the odd choice in class. Alvin's eyes widened in shock, his cheeks flushing red as he hurried from the room. Another prank had backfired, and it was the worst one yet.

Spending fifth period as aides to the school administrators, Austin and Simon happened to see Alvin's ballet class on the security cameras. The two boys smirked devilishly as their brother's extra slick shoes sent him sliding across the floor and into a trash can. This exposed the white and red, Spiderman briefs that Dave had brought; a far cry from the boxer briefs he usually wore. Austin and Simon could barely contain their laughter as Alvin fled the room in tears, a lesson certainly learned.

* * *

The last two class periods were uneventful, and soon four of the five brothers were riding home in Dave's car. Alvin, on the other hand, had to stay behind to serve his detention. Eventually, he caught the late bus home, and arrived about an hour before dinner. His brothers all expected him to sulk in his room for the rest of the day, but he once again surprised them. Entering his gay brothers' bedroom, he cleared his throat.

"Umm, I'm sorry for trying all those pranks…" he spoke nervously, "I deserved everything that happened to me…" Simon gave a warm smile, having calmed down since the ballet incident.

"It's in the past, Al," he promised, hugging his brother, "No hard feelings." Alvin smiled, his gaze rising to meet his sibling's.

"Good," he replied, "Cause… I was wondering if I could… maybe… i-if it's okay…" Austin spoke up, his brother's nervousness painful to watch.

"Hey, we're not gonna laugh or anything, promise," he insisted. Alvin swallowed hard.

"I-I was wondering if I could try… wearing a diaper." His brothers could not help but smile.


	2. Bonus Scene

The scent of Theodore's latest culinary masterpiece faded as Dave left the kitchen. He spotted Noah heading that way, having sensed that the meal was ready like usual. Normally, Austin and Simon would have arrived on their own, too, but they were nowhere to be seen. Something was definitely going on, though he doubted Alvin was behind it this time.

A trip to the boys' bedrooms was fruitless, so he opted to pass through the game room on his way back. Lo and behold, Austin, Simon and even Alvin were wrapped in the largest blanket in the house, watching NCIS. Only their heads were visible, and it was obvious that they were quite content. Alvin was sitting surprisingly close to his bespectacled brother; the two finally at peace with each other. Austin, of course, was snuggled closely to his genius mate.

"Boys… dinner," Dave hesitantly announced. He braced himself for a retort.

"Alright, just let us pause it," Simon replied. Shockingly, Alvin, of all people, grabbed the remote and paused the show willingly.

"I wonder what Theo made tonight," Austin remarked, the three boys conversing as they headed downstairs. Dave noticed that none of them were wearing pants, but this was not unusual behavior with Austin and Simon in the room. What _was_ surprising, however, was that Alvin was wearing a diaper rather than his usual 'manly' boxer briefs.

"A-Al," Dave called after them. The trio stopped at once, Alvin stepping forward while the other two watched apprehensively.

"Yes, Dave?" The room was silent for several seconds.

"Everything… okay?" Alvin shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose." Dave sighed and let the three carry on with their conversation. His boys all had their own quirks, and if this new development kept things peaceful, he was all for it.


End file.
